Destino o deber
by rusa-ranmayakane-zk
Summary: A veces tenemos que elegir la felicidad de los demás por encima de la nuestra, y yo soy un claro ejemplo de ello.


Hola gente! Les cuento que este es mi primer fic de Avatar, ya tengo años en este mundo pero siempre he escrito para Ranma 1/2.. así que pueden decir que estoy muy ansiosa.

Este fic va dedicado para mi beta, Aoi Fhrey... gracias!

Sin mas, los dejo para que lean. Y si gustan, mientras leen pueden escuchar la canción "Corazón delator" de Gustavo Cerati (Soda Stereo)

Disclaimer: Avatar the last airbender no es mio, pertenece a Dante Di Martino, Bryan Konietzko y Nick! Solo lo hago por mera diversión y sin ningún tipo de lucro

.

.

_Un señuelo__  
__hay algo oculto en cada sensación__  
__ella parece sospechar parece descubrir en mí__  
__que aquel amor__  
__es como un océano de fuego__  
__oh mi corazón se vuelve delator__  
__la fiebre volverá de nuevo _

_un suave látigo__  
__una premonición__  
__dibujan llagas en las manos__  
__un dulce palpito__  
__la clave íntima__  
__se van cayendo de mis labios...__  
__como un mantra__  
__de mis labios__  
__de mis labios_

_Corazón delator, Gustavo Cerati (Soda Stereo)_

**Destino o**** deber**

.

.

.

Era una noche en la que apenas se veía la luna. Esta se ocultaba entre las nubes que anunciaban un próximo amanecer lleno de esperanzas de un mañana mejor.

Me concebía abrumada por el resultado de los eventos el día anterior. Caminaba por un pasillo extraño y jamás pensado.

Me encontré con sus ojos que alumbraban mi alma, me acerqué hacia él lentamente, intentado que este momento durara por toda la eternidad.

La próxima cercanía de nuestros cuerpos lograba darme ese calor y seguridad que tanto anhelaba en la más plena oscuridad.

Siempre me quejé de que no necesitaba de nadie, pero en realidad, necesitaba de su cuidado. Que me protegiera cuándo lo necesitaba pero dándome la libertad que tanto ambicionaba. Sin darnos cuenta, nuestros cuerpos se acercaron hasta el punto de unirnos en un abrazo íntimo, férreo, cálido, infinito.

Entre sus brazos sentí que esto era lo que tanto necesitaba, alguien que cuidara de mí a sabiendas de que yo podría hacerlo perfectamente. Este era mi refugió, mi hogar.

Inhalé profundamente, con mi rostro en su cuello, impregnándome de su aroma. Ese exquisito aroma a especias y hierbas, mezclado con sándalo y algo tan suyo, tan propio que hace que se me quede grabado en la memoria.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, sentía sus brazos acariciándome formando dulces y tiernos círculos en mi espalda. Escuchaba su corazón latir al mismo compás que el mío. Como si el destino nos hubiera creado solo para existir como una sola persona, dos mitades de una misma alma.

Con pesar me separé de sus brazos, extrañando inmediatamente su calor. Levanté la vista quedando perdida en sus ojos. En ellos veía tantas emociones que me sería imposible expresarlas en meras palabras.

Con extrema delicadeza cobijó un beso en mi frente y se alejó de mí. Llevándose consigo la seguridad, mi hogar, su aroma, el latir de mi corazón, su mirada…

Desperté rodeada por otros brazos, que no eran los mismos con los que acababa de soñar. Estos eran brazos que me recordaban a las tardes de otoño donde las hojas de los árboles jugaban con la brisa. Eran esos brazos que me trataban como si fuera de cristal, el más frágil de todos.

Retiré los cobertores con manos temblorosas, con la respiración agitada, ríos de lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas, el corazón desbocado y con extremo cuidado me desenredé de los brazos que me tenían prisionera, cautiva.

Con piernas inestables caminé hacia la ventana, la escasa luz de la luna se filtraba por entre las cortinas que eran ondeadas por el suave soplo del viento. La vista al mar y, más allá, a Ciudad República quitaban el aliento. Pero aún así, con tanta belleza desplegada frente a mis ojos, no me sentía reconfortada. Me sentía tan sola, tan lejos de mi hogar entre sus brazos…

Ahora entiendo lo que Yue sintió, su dolor y su deber.

Como hija suya, aprendí de su ejemplo. Dejar lo que más quería por el gran mayor, poner la felicidad de los demás por encima de la propia.

Un suspiro ahogado salió de entre mis labios cuando la brisa trajo un recuerdo, el recuerdo que me tiene así.

Sus palabras dichas con tanto dolor, tanta impotencia, tanta frustración, sus ojos fijamente clavados en los míos, rogando mi perdón y entendimiento.

Tomó mis manos entre las suyas observándolas con cuidado, sabiendo que esté era el final de algo que nunca había empezado siquiera.

_-Nuestros caminos se habrán entrelazado, pero nunca se unieron-_ su grave voz en apenas un susurro me decía que esto le dolía tanto como a mí.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y, dándose media vuelta se alejo de mí.

Las lágrimas fluían de mis ojos libres de su prisión por tanto tiempo. El nudo en mi garganta se aflojó lo suficiente como para poder pronunciar su nombre.

_-Zuko…-_

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

Espero les haya gustado...


End file.
